Across the Stars
by Ember2.0
Summary: Colfer's The Supernaturalist crossover with Transformer's Dark of the Moon. Main character is OC. Beginning picks up in the Booshka warehouse right before the Z Twelve race. This is for my own personal entertainment.


In a split second, the entire warehouse was filled with a blinding, blue and purplish light. Every Bulldog, Sweet Heart, and Supernaturalist gasped in surprise and shielded their face but Sira knew exactly what it was. She immediately started running away though she was just as blind as everyone else.  
She would gladly face 100 Myishi tanks and be wrapped than to be caught by what was waiting for her on the other side of the light.

She didn't get far.

Just as fast as the light erupted from thin air, a metal chain also seemed to rocket itself across the entire warehouse. It strangely wrapped itself around Sira's neck and successfully clothes-lined her onto the floor.

"NO!" Sira screamed as she was dragged down, cracking the back of her head off of the floor.  
The crowds' eyes were just now adjusting and the air was thick with stunned silence. Nobody had any idea what had just happened and all eyes were now settling on her. The chain began retracting and dragging Sira backward by the neck. She quickly wrapped some chain around her wrist for a little slack and screamed again, nearly choked. She resembled a fish that had just been hooked and was now being pulled out of the water. Stefan watched in shock from above as the new Supernaturalist dug her feels into the floor to no avail. She was sobbing and his stomach dropped at the sound. Cover be damned, he knew he had to save her from whatever the hell had just captured her.

"Starfire! Thank God, we've found you in one piece! I was so worried about you!" The sickening,  
familiar voice of Dylan Gould called out from the light as he cooly stepped through what was now revealed as a portal opened in the middle of the warehouse just a few yards away from the gangs, Ditto, Mona, and the drag cars. He ignored them all, keeping his eyes locked onto the struggling girl. He had brilliant white teeth which shined through the grin that stretched from ear to ear, his voice dripping in what Sira knew was fake relief. Or was it fake?

Stefan charged his weapon to maximum power as he sized Dylan up from above. Some clean cut man in old timey dress clothes. He could take him no problem. But wait. Stefan watched as two other men with real assault guns followed him out of the portal. Stefan racked his brain as to what he could do against their weapons with just his lightning rod. "Stay here." He hissed at a bewildered Cosmo. "Do NOT move." He could easily hear the exchange going down below due to the echoes and was shocked that the gangs hadn't panicked at the sight yet.

He didn't have to wait long. The two armed guards quickly turned their weapons onto the crowd. "NOBODY MOVE." They shouted. The two rival gangs exchanged looks with each other and pulled their own weapons out. "Yo, you some kind of time travelers or something?" Head Honcho of the Bulldogs called,  
stepping forward with his own weapon pointed at the two. "WE SAID DON'T MOVE." They called again training both laser targets onto Head Honcho's forehead. It only made the Bulldogs angrier and Miguel could be heard trying to calm the men down. Mona quickly grabbed Ditto under her arm and ducked behind the two cars in the confusion. The Bulldogs were just about to open fire against the two guards until a giant, robotic, bird-like thing came shooting through the portal as well.  
It immediately rained down laser blasts upon the huge crowd, ripping through Head Honcho and blowing out all of the flashing lights in his chest. The rest of his crew was also easily mowed down and Stefan stopped in his tracks. What the FUCK was that thing?!

Mona and Ditto coward down, covering their ears and huddling together. Sira also covered her head instinctively, folding in on herself as she was dragged to Dylan Gould's feet. The Sweethearts all jumped back and quickly took cover from the flying creature. Miguel knew immediately it was not from their world as it flew circles all around the crowd. "DON'T. MOVE."  
The guards shouted again. They surprisingly complied. Maybe they weren't as stupid as Stefan had thought.

Dylan was unfazed and continued walking until Sira was at his feet. The chain stopped dragging her and one of the human guards came to stand her up to face him. The guard wrapped his strong arms around her despite the chain around her neck. "Now, normally," Dylan beamed down, studying Sira from head to toe, "a situation like this would call for some harsh punishment. HOWEVER, it would seem that you have stumbled upon another humanoid world! A world that could be used as a bargaining chip to our top clients, the Decepticons. It really is a miracle, isn't it, that you survived the jump at all. I'm so impressed." He cupped Sira's face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. She pulled away and shouted at him through tears streaming down, shaking with anger.

"This world has evolved. Fourteen HUNDRED years. They have weapons; armies you know nothing about. It will NOT fall." She spat.

Stefan heard her shouts and his brow furrowed. What was she talking about evolved fourteen hundred years? Who was she? Why was this man calling her 'Starfire'? Where were they from and how did she get here?

Dylan chuckled gently, "Well, I guess we'll just have to see about that." He was oozing with charisma.  
He paid no attention whatsoever to how upset Starfire was to see him. Understandable, he supposed.  
But they all had a job to do. "Now, Sweetheart. You've been a very bad girl, running off like this.. I was going to sell you to Lockdown as soon as he was back in orbit, but it seems you have caught the eye of Nitro Zeus. I'm sure you remember him from Megatron's court the last time you performed for them?" Starfire grimaced but said nothing. He continued, knowing she remembered him well.  
"Nitro Zeus has become quite infatuated with you and a trade deal was met the other day which includes your services to him. We all have a job to do, Starfire. And now it looks like you have a new one for our clients. A great honor indeed!"

"No. No Dylan, I won't go! He'll kill me!" Sira shook her head and cried fresh tears. She looked into Dylan's eyes, pleading with him for her life. "I won't run from you again. I swear it. Don't give me to him!"

Stefan moved as quickly as he could in the shadows, keeping his eyes on the robotic bird that was now watching the two humans quarrel. Could he hear it laughing? Who the hell was Nitro Zeus?!

"Shh... The payment's already been made. There's nothing I can do." Dylan wiped her tears away and took a new set of chains and collar from the second guard. The chain around Sira's neck unwrapped itself and slithered backward across their feet like a python, making it's way back toward the portal.  
"And as a gesture of good will towards you, he's even sent these as a gift! Aren't they lovely? Pure gold with real diamonds and gems. The very best in the galaxy." Sira's knees buckled from anxiety as Dylan locked the new collar around her neck. Two gold chains ran from it to two bejeweled cuffs around each of her wrists. Dylan locked them together as well. The guard held her up effortlessly as the business man attempted to comfort her. He sounded like a parent trying to hype up excitement to a child who didn't want to spend the summer at grandma's house. Of course it wasn't working, but she was still going no matter what. Hotchkiss Gould Investments always made good their transactions,  
especially to the alien race holding their entire planet by the balls. The Decepticons got whatever they wanted,  
whenever they wanted it. Or else it would be HIS head crushed under Megatron's foot.

"Don't work yourself up, Starfire. It's really not as bad as you think. My family has been working with them for generations. As long as you're a good girl and do as you're told, Nitro Zeus shouldn't harm you. Just do exactly what he says and Do. Not. Run. Away." Dylan took her bound hands in his and rubbed her palms and fingers vigorously. He could tell she was about to pass out. "Breathe Sweetheart. You're going to be okay. Nitro wouldn't dress you in gold if he was planning on killing you. He even sent you a beautiful outfit to wear. We'll get you changed back at the mansion before we leave. All of your things have been packed and I'm going to deliver you to him myself. I'll be with you the whole time." He gave her a gentle kiss on the head as Sira cried silently, shaking, trying not to hyperventilate. She had been FREE. How had Dylan tracked her here? She thought the chip had been deactivated by that Autobot mole. Dylan was all business again and wrapped up his speech to her quickly.  
He adjusted his tie and turned on his heel, signaling the guards to follow him back across the Bridge.

Stefan began to panic as the group moved toward the portal. There was no way he could rescue her now with that mechanical bird ready to kill anything that looked their way wrong. _Sira!_ He studied the swirling blue and purple light of the portal. He quickly noticed the large hunk of machinery at the base. It looked like it helped form the rim of the portal, perhaps keeping it open. He had an idea that he had no clue would even work. But he had to try something.

Dylan nodded to the bird which flew into the portal first, still cackling. He tuned out the sobs of Starfire as she began to panic even harder. She was straight ugly crying, hysterical, and nobody could blame her as she was picked up by the guard and carried to what she assumed was her deadly fate. Mona was in tears herself as she peeked around the Z Twelve, watching the scene unfold.

Stefan crept closer and closer, trying to angle himself to get the best shot and not be detected. He waited until the mechanical bird disappeared into the light, and even longer still until Dylan and the first guard crossed over as well. Now! He aimed his lightning rod at the base of the portal and was about to pull the trigger.

KABOOM.

Suddenly Sira and the guard holding her went flying backward through the air as the portal exploded. Blinding blue and purple light flashed everyone again, this time accompanied by electrical sparks. Sira cried out as they were quickly pulled forward again, being sucked into the incredibly unstable Space Bridge now. Stefan gawked. He hadn't shot it yet. Who did? He looked up and cursed as he saw hundreds of Myishi lawyers descending down on them all, shooting down with their shocker and wrap slugs. One lawyer had what looked to be a futuristic bazooka balanced heavily on his shoulder as he propelled down in front of the portal.  
The soldier grimaced behind his helmet as the portal took hold of him as well, swinging his repelling gear toward the blinding mouth. He could hear panicked shouts from the other side of the gate and he expertly aimed at the sparking base and shot again. Myishi had seen the entire exchange as well and had the same idea as Stefan. Whatever the fuck that portal had been, this Myishi Chief was going to be rich man from the story he was going to sell to the news stations! He was just about to "single-handedly" save the planet from alien invasion after all!

KABOOM.

Wow. It looked like Myishi lawyers were actually good for something! Sira screamed again as the space bridge finally imploded on itself, forcing her, the guard, and any Myishi lawyer in it's wake flying through the air in the opposite direction. She wanted to throw up from all of the gravitational back-and-forth and utter panic. Even Stefan was thrown back and hit the stairwell behind him in the shadows. Sira exhaled sharply as she landed heavily on the guard's chest. Was he unconscious? Nope! Not a chance. The guard roughly shoved her off and stood, shooting at the Myishi lawyers with his assault rifle. Sira rolled and struggled to her feet, running away from the guard as Myishi swarmed him like angry hornets. The guard's bullets bounced pointlessly off the lawyer's futuristic SWAT gear and some laughed as they gave him the shock and wrap treatment. Any threat from him was extinguished immediately, it was almost sad.

"Stefan!" Sira called, still in tears, as she ran towards the shadows. She knew they were surrounded and she knew she couldn't escape with Mona and Ditto like they were supposed to. She had to be captured by Myishi with him and Cosmo- if he even still braved to come join the shit-show. Sira could barely see anything and screamed as Stefan shot an arm through the darkness to pull her close to him in a tight embrace. She tried to fight the strong hand over her mouth until she realized it was Stefan's voice in her ear. "Hey! It's me! It's okay!" She instantly collapsed into his chest as he held her for a split moment, pulling her towards the stairwell while she shook with a relieved sob. She didn't realize he had been so close and had almost run right past him.

"Get up the stairs. Find Cosmo and get out. I have to get the others." She awkwardly pulled herself up the metal stairs but hesitated. She looked down out at the unfolding chaos. Things had just went from bad to worse and she felt like it was all her fault. Okay, it was her fault.

Mona and Ditto were now trapped in the sea of dead Bulldog members and fighting Sweethearts verses Myishi soldiers. Sira, Stefan, and Mona all knew Myishi was after the Z Twelve and everyone who had ever laid eyes on it. Half of those eyes were now lifeless, so now it was just a matter of corralling the rest. Like shooting fish out of a barrel from up above.  
Of course along with the current war zone, Stefan could see thousands of Parasites pouring down on the people below them. He could see them as soon as that robotic falcon had shot down the Bulldogs. But for some reason at the time, he could only keep his eyes locked on Sira. It was as if he completely forgot about the Parasites and they didn't mean a damn thing to him then. But now she was as safe as she could possibly be at a time like this and his entire body clenched in anger. The Parasite were sucking the life out of every fallen, shocked, and wrapped gang member. He had to do something fast to save all of those people and cause enough distraction for Mona and Ditto to escape at the same time.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE Z TWELVE. DO NOT LEAVE THE SCENE OR MYISHI WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR INJURIES." Stefan looked out across the warehouse, over the crowds of people. He saw multiple Myishi tanks rolling in from the warehouse garage doors, now all broken through with no room around to escape them. He knew from his time at the police academy that the tanks were filled with water cannons for riot control.

Water.

That was it!

Sira struggled up the metal stairs and was met by Cosmo. She was almost startled as he emerged into her view in the darkness. He still looked like a mangled Frankenstein. "Sira! Are y-"  
"COVER HIM!" She shouted, cutting the orphaned boy off.  
"What?"  
"Stefan! Use your rod and shoot any lawyer looking his way! NOW!" Sira pushed him down the stairs with both of her hands which were still bound, almost tumbling forward down the stairs after him.  
She quickly caught herself and followed him back down.

Cosmo's eyes were wide with shock and sudden nervousness. HIM protect Stefan with a weapon he'd only just held once before? Was she KIDDING?

"You can do it Cosmo." Sira put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself but it comforted him slightly all the same. It was nice to hear even if they both knew he was useless. Cosmo swallowed hard and nodded. He jumped off the stairs and started shooting at Myishi lawyers left and right as Stefan ran full force towards a tank. He had to break the water free if anyone was going to survive this night. They were in Booshka, caught up in a secret Myishi operation. Nobody was going to come help them.

Mona and Ditto were huddled together underneath the Z Twelve. Bodies were lifeless or clawing from under the green gook that covered them, threatening to spread under the car and envelop them as well.  
The two Supernaturalists were seasoned yet terrified at what they had just witnessed. Mona saw Stefan first running full speed towards the tank, dodging and diving through slugs. "Stefan's going to flood this place and stop the parasites!" Mona almost cheered. Ditto rolled his eyes and flashed in anger. "We need to get out of here, NOW. If he actually makes it to the cannon, run as soon as the water starts pouring. I see an air vent over there."


End file.
